


YOLO

by Inu_Sensei



Series: Live, Love, and Adventure [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Katsuki Yuuri, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Haruka Nogizaka No Himitsu, I got a trivia in the notes, Interview, M/M, Omega Victor Nikiforov, Part Two, Shoukugeki no Soma, They are all young, Vicchan Lives, Vicchan is a cutie, a little crossover from Skip Beat character, adventures of Yuuri, mention about depression, no pupper dies, personal interview, start of budding romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 20:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18431279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inu_Sensei/pseuds/Inu_Sensei
Summary: The purpose of their road adventures are for soul searching, escape from the past and even finding a new life, you only live once and you had to enjoy it and use your life wisely.





	YOLO

Title: You Only Live Once

Plot Writer: Inu_Sensei

Manga/Anime: Yuri!!! On Ice!

Status: Complete

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

A/N: This Fanfiction is Omegaverse AU. Omega is the lowest of hierarchy but they are the rarest and prized, betas tend to want them. They can be pregnant by the Alpha, but sometimes a Beta. A Beta can be deemed as a normal human being (Alpha/Omega). While Alpha are the top of the hierarchy (note: they are dominant), they can get Omega as their mate, once they had formed a bond and marked the Omega as his, they can be possessive and jealous over their mate, Alphas tend to be aggressive when some Alpha or Betas tend to go near their bonded mate or desired mate.

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to another show of Good Life!” welcomed by the Japanese idol and top actress hosting her own morning show – cheers were given in excitement, “Today we’ll be joined by the five consecutive Russian Omega gold medalist, Victor Nikiforov-san!” and the cheers got louder hearing the famous athlete-celebrity, “With the Swiss Silver Medalist at the same division!” and another round of excited cheer.

 

After their names were called the said Omegas went out from the back stage and gave some wave to their fans and promptly sat by the offered seat.

 

With proper greetings and welcome, “Thank you for having us, Miss Kyoko~” said Victor with his big smile.

 

“It is such an honor to be invited~” added by the Swiss.

 

“For you to reply with open arms to our invitation is such a wonderful thing, Victor and Chris-san.” Replied Kyoko, “Congratulations of winning both divisions, wow I got two champions in my stage today!” she excitedly say in glee while the two skaters mused, “Nikiforov-san, you had been storming the skating world since you were in juniors and had been our Japanese Ace’s crush for the whole of his career until his retirement after a year ago.” She sadly stated, “What inspires you to create such beauty to all your choreography?”

 

The Russian skater gave a slight sad smile to his face, “My love for the crowd and fans, I wanted to surprise everyone with my talents and skills, but most of all I want to show my deep emotions to my performance, but for few years and seasons now…” he looked down with a sigh, “However, in honest speaking, I tend to consider retiring… for twenty years I have been putting my life to the sport as I find it as an excitement but for the years I have been skating, I feel like I am not surprising my fans and the people who support the sport. I’m losing my touch and the excitement where I shock and surprise them is all gone as they now expect my move.”

 

“How about Giacometti-san?” Kyoko turned to Chris.

 

He replied her with a smile, “My dear Masumi has been supporting me and had been by my side, he showed me Love and Life which has been completing me.” He continued to grin, “It might not be as grand as winning gold even with the uninspired Victor, but it is enough, a step-by-step process.” He replied, “And I hope, Vitya wouldn’t retire yet as there are still many years left to us in the competitive circuit.” He patted his best friend.

 

“Wow! Giacometti-san, you are quite inspired with your new flame, I hope that you will have happy and long life together! I myself has been married to Ren for few years now and was graced with two little angles which inspired me to work even harder and be the best actress they can be proud of some day.” She smiled, “Congratulations again.” She clapped her hand, “And before we continue, I would announce another surprise guest that would be joining us today, he is accompanied by his fellow adventure boys and would inspire all of us of how they come together and made up their little adventures!” and on cue they were on break, Kyoko personally comforted the Gold medalist Omega.

 

Shortly after, “Welcome back, and as I spoke we have another surprise guests and they are quite inspiring to their own way, please welcome, the boys from Down South, Ayase Yuuto, Yukihira Soma, Our Italian import Theo Cornaro and despite missing one, we still have the big man with us, Katsuki Yuuri!” with the mention of the former four time consecutive gold medalist Alpha division skater and Japanese ace the shrieks, cheers and squeals blew the roof.

 

On the huge screen at the back of their sofa shown the entrance to the studio by the said boys, three of which are in their dirt bikes and the other was driving in with a heavily lifted and modified FJ Cruiser with off road attachments, snorkel exhaust and camping accessories to it; the boys in motor cycles were clad in cargo clean cargo pants, motocross boots and gear, however their top were matching long sleeved cargo shirt with their own country’s flags, two of them has Japanese flag while the other was Italian.

 

The camera crew followed them as they coolly park their bikes and took off their helmets, while the other in his four wheels stepping out, the girls from the studio squealed louder when four furry tiny legs stepped out first and to the camera’s view it was the handsomest boy they laid their eyes on, the cute little poodle in his own cute cargo shirt and his own military and tactical replica collar with his name patch ‘Vicchan’ and his home country’s flag on it, but what made the puppy cuter is his miniature clubmaster sunglasses.

 

Vicchan sat cutely waiting for his human to come out and when he did, Katsuki Yuuri matching his little road buddy’s cargo shirt and his own prescription glasses clipped with attachable sunglasses.

 

Heading in the stage, they were greeted by the squeals, “Welcome boys!” Kyoko greeted, “Quite the entrance! And hello Vicchan!” she picked up the puppy who happily gave her greeting kisses.

 

“Thank you for having us today, Kyoko-chan, we apologize we’re late, we had some few meetings with Koudi Hizuri-san in regards to the new outdoor mesh label.” Yuuri spoke.

 

“I know, and it is fine, again welcome to my show!”

 

“Hello, Nikiforov-san.” Grinned Yuuri killing the Omega’s hand which sent some of his fans to shrieks.

 

“I sense some major inspirations coming~” hummed in teasing by Chris.

 

“Our shy friend displaying some moves, I give ten out of ten!” teased Theo with his thick Italian accent.

 

“We’re all married here.” Pointing at the new arrival, “And he’s the only single, well, except from Shiro who is at home right now and doing whatever he was excused of.” They laughed at Soma’s comment.

 

They continued on to getting back on topic, “Earlier we were talking about inspiration, and Victor together with Giacometti-san spoke what inspires them, how about your boys, what made you inspire to do such trip?”

 

“It all started when I retired from skating…” started Yuuri, “Due to injuries it prevented me from doing the thing I love the most, and that is skating, and while having my treatments in the States, I took the chance to practice Law, as what I studied and passed the BAR for.” He explained, “Everyday, my cousin Shiro who is a Marine Biologist and the same time a Professor joins me for meals at Soma-kun’s place” pointing at his friend, “And this whole thing started there from a simple suggestion to pack little things in our bags, get nice car and head to have a little soul search, until we dragged Theo-kun who is a retired Military Captain and became a tactical expert and packed him along, Soma-kun was pushed by his wife to look around and find more food inspiration for their restaurant empire, Yuuto-kun, he just wanted to come along since his wife at that time was away and he was sulking.” With that comment he got lots of teasing.

 

“And Shiro, he’s the master mind, knowing he’s my crazy cousin who tends to pull us to all sorts of trouble when we were little, but because of him, I might have killed myself from depression.” He received gasped from the audience and from Victor.

 

“How bad was it?” Victor does not know how to comfort him.

 

“To the point I became recessive from everyone, even my own family.” He told, “Vicchan is not a pet but rather a therapy dog, but instead he became a son and partner to me when we travel.” He called the puppy who bounded to him and gave him lots of puppy kisses.

 

“So precious, I wish I brought my best girl here, Makkachin~” Victor cooed.

 

“And Vicchan would have a playmate.” Yuuri suggested.

 

“You know I think Vitya may find inspiration from the guy who had a crush on him~” teased Chris making both blush.

 

“Because you guys are missing one, he promised me a video call since he is one of the original ‘Down South Boys’ and on cue the screen earlier turned to a video call and revealed a raven haired guy sitting at his mesh office chair, inside his simple room, where behind him is an organized wooden cabinet, with two-by-two cube shelves that contain another organizer; a small plastic finger grip organizer that fits the small cube space at the upper part of the shelf, while at the left has another tackle shelf station with specialized drawers for certain baits in it, on top he had four fishing rods attached to the wall rack at one side and at the other side of the wall beside the rods is a wall mounted wood bait rack, where color coded fish baits were organized, another one by two separate shelf is placed with a small aquarium with a lizard like pinkish fish is swimming around and smiling, at the left side of his cabinet – on top is another cubby wall shelf attached where his trade mark small tactical back pack with loads of molle attached with some matching pouches, his telescopic rod with a rubber foam cloth cover is attached to the side of the back with his nylon sheath multi-tool pliers with a pendant size ferro rod at the case slot at the side of the sheath attached and his velcro filled with patches with his trade mark logo– is hooked to the shelf and at the shelf itself has his small camping cookware with folding spoon as his stir, the other shelf is empty and at the very top are his flat bill ball caps with his trademark name ‘Down South’, under the side is his key hangers where three keys with leather labels are placed.

 

The room was well furnished, “Shiro-san! Glad to have you even though this is just a video call!” greeted by Kyoko, “As we were talking about inspiration, and you have been one of the founder of the Japanese travel and adventure show that has been popular among the Japanese and even the whole world because of your antics and spot on adventure experiences, can you share us what made you push the others to continue and join the wagon?”

 

“ _Easy, blackmail_.” With that short reply the boys wheezed out laughing.

 

“I wasn’t blackmailed, I happily followed.” Yuuri spoke.

 

“ _Look who’s playing safe, wait is that THE! Victor Nikiforov_?” grinned by the figure and mused, “ _Well I’ll be heck_!” then he turned at the door and called for someone, “ _TWIN!_ ” and immediately another figure identical to him appeared, “ _Look who’s with our dear cousin today_?” pointing at the Russian.

 

“ _Well, I’ll be… he’s been crushing at him for the longest years and now he’s sitting beside him_!”

 

“ _When I told you about when it rains it pour? It did_.” He  grinned while his twin brother walked away laughing.

 

“Was that the Prime Minister?” asked by Kyoko in shock.

 

“ _It was, anyways, I couldn’t come because my brother and his family are home and they wanted to spend time with me. Also the plan of packing our bags and took the road is a no brainer, Yuuri, I can feel him on the edge despite still working like a normal human, but depression, I know how they work it has many faces, and you don’t even know if your seat mate is suffering, I know because I came from a broken home like my brother and when he got adopted and there’s me… but I was happy that a loving American and Filipina couple took me in._ ” He chuckled.

 

He smiled, “ _And I’m thankful to them for saving me. Despite my real family is around, I was a runner and needed to be put to the system_.” He spoke about sensitive matter, “ _And because I’m a runner I thought maybe Cousin needed a little push to run and we ended up in the road with a renowned Chef, Former Military Captain, International Lawyer and a House husband music artist_.” With that last comment the boys laughed at Yuuto who is now pouting at them.

 

“ _Being on the road helped me, and maybe it was going to help him, and it did which then I pushed for us to be in the road more and thus the south boys were born, and Theo found his queen on the road too_.” He snorted.

 

“Quite the inspirational story, wow!” Kyoko amazed.

 

“ _You brother, Otto, he has been my sponsor since I became the face of his company after I started to take up sports fishing, I had the love for lakes, rivers and the sea, my old man takes me fishing every weekends with my ma, she teaches me to make nice meals and help me adjust_.” He admitted, “ _I grew up on a small town, wearing trucker and cowboy hats, camos and boots and being there taught me to cope and open up again, maybe it was time to give back to my dear cousin._ ”

 

“ _Well, I need to be out soon, and hopefully Yuuri brings home the bacon_.” He teased, “ _If you know what I mean_?” he winked and bid his goodbye.

 

Getting back to the present guests, they talked about more personal things while teasing Victor and Yuuri, amusingly they played along and being sport, “Before we end, is there something you want to announce?” asked by Kyoko.

 

“Yes.” Spoke Yuuto, “And thank you for asking.”

 

“We’re having a new season, for the Down South Boys.” Announced by Soma.

 

“We packed more fun, adventures and thrill for all of you.” Added by Theo in his thick Italian accent to his Japanese.

 

“More culture to be touched to our little road trips, and meeting new people for you to know.” Spoke Yuuri last, “Please watch out new season of You Only Live Once.” With that announced the screen turned on again blaring the music sang by Yuuto which has the same theme as ‘You Only Live Once’ and short plug clips of every boys are shown – it started Yuuri was first with Vicchan at their home in Hasetsu putting maintenance to their cruiser when suddenly he thought of sending messages and then went in to get his bag and called for his puppy to jump in to the passenger seat, both were driving the FJ cruiser and the clip was taken from the inside then around while the vehicle is being followed by the drone, Yuuri was grinning wearing his fedora hat and sunglasses, his gear packed to his roof rackshots of Yuuri’s photos were shown where he used to be a lawyer and with his poodle, next was Theo riding his Iron 883 Harley with his dark green standing collar leather jacket and German half helmet with classic goggles, drone following him as well and even posing for the short flash photo where his wife is with him, next was Soma who was wearing his Chef uniform cooking to one of his famous restaurant but after taking the call, he went to his wife and kissed her cheek and she gave him a smile and waved, he took his full face helmet and off with his uniform revealing his own cargo shirt, riding his Ninja street bike and accelerating, just like Yuuri and Theo he had some short plugs of his photos, one is with his wife, next was Yuuto inside his home studio trying to write new songs and record with his wife beside him reading a book wearing a traditional kimono, when his phone rings just like Soma, he grinned and shook his head, his wife leaned in to see and smiled kissing his check, both exchanged looks first then he gave her pecks to the lips and bolted to his garage and grabbed his already packed bag in cases such as at the moment and strapped it to his dirt bike, his wife handed him his dirt bike helmet and helped him sip his suit as well, one last kiss and he drove off showing some of his pose photos as well.

 

And lastly Shiro who was in his bay side home fixing his backyard dock shed when he received a message, he grinned and shook his head in amusement, with his cargo pants and boots on matching his cargo shirt with three flags, taking his cap he bounded to his garage, the camera showed two huge and heavily modified vehicles, one is a four-by-four truck, with attachments and accessory that matched his wrangler jeep, both sported snorkel exhausts, downhill bike hanging by the side of the garage neatly and his modified ATV beside his jeep, Gator and dirt bike, his ten feet sun dolphin kayak strapped to his jeep. Driving off to where they meet up.

 

After the promotional clip was done, How many cars does that guy owns?” asked by Chris in amusement.

 

“You have no idea…” the boys shook their heads.

 

“Well, that is it for us tonight, thank you for joining us tonight, and I had fun tackling personal matters with you guys, again I thank you for being such a good sport!” Kyoko appreciated.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Months later the show as usual was a big hit, however after the official page on social media was made and published by the manager of the group, the former Japanese Ace finally brought a new face to the bunch – a photo published where the three boys with their wives posed for the camera and leaning to their road partners or their rides, while Victor Nikiforov sat at the hood of Yuuri’s car while the said Alpha was grinning standing between his legs, both were sharing a light kiss, Shiro however was still himself, standing at his own jeep with Vicchan and Makkachin as his playmates.

 

It created quite a ruckus to the skating community with both talented skaters together and loud protests from Yuuri’s Japanese fans as their ever available sexy Katsudon is now off the menu, although eyes are all in the Prime Minister’s twin, still it was a challenge if so.

 

The skaters who were close to Victor thanked Yuuri for stopping the Champion from retiring and the same time the coach thanked him the most as the skater grew inspired again, the skating community were all shocked and surprised when Victor revealed his new theme of Love and Life for the season and Yuuri stood to the rink side as his support and co-trainer as he is in need of more stamina for his new routine and another record to be broken as planned.

 

~END~

**Author's Note:**

> Yuuto Ayase, the male lead of the anime Haruka Nogizaka no Himitsu is voiced by Wataru Hatano, and I used his character so that I'll have one singer who will sing the theme for their promotional them music, and the song 'You Only Live Once' as everyone knows is the ending song of the anime, and the fact I don't want to break any rules in regards claiming the song to the wrong singer. At least in this case Wataru Hatano is still singing the theme.
> 
>  
> 
> ***************************************************************************************************************************
> 
>  
> 
> Beep and talk to me @ [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/Yaj_Leo08) and in my [ I need more friends that would give me good ideas! but seriously I really need some Flipino friends haha!](https://yajeb95.tumblr.com/)


End file.
